Equestria Girls y los Cazadores del Círculo Negro
Al otro lado del espejo, existe en el mundo humano una cuadrilla diabólica, cuyo alimento es el "resplandor" de los humanos, y la magia de los ponis que emigran al mundo humano. Cuando ellos se enteran de lo sucedido en Canterlot High, Twilight se verá forzada a volver. Sin embargo, no estará sola, y la acompañarán tanto sus amigas como Sunset Shimmer, que tendrá la oportunidad de salvarse no solamente a ella misma... Introducción Kanthos apareció con el diario esa tarde. Por lo general, sólo compraban el diario para saber de ciertas cosas, el resto iba a parar a distintos lugares. El grupo estaba reunido alrededor de la mesa, bebiendo y fumando. Hasta las dos muchachitas estaban ahí, pero como ausentes, distantes. Cada una tenía su vaso al lado, pero no habían probado ni una gota. Kanthos se pasó la mano por la cresta verde, con ese aire de triunfo que tanto lo caracterizaba. Sus ojos brillaban con un entusiasmo poco común. Kanthos: Les traigo una mina de oro -dijo, sosteniendo en alto el periódico. Stalker: No veo el duende ni la olla. ¿A qué arcoiris fuiste? Kanthos: Esto es la posta. Nos vamos a hacer una gran fiesta con esto, porque es como sacarse el Gordo de la Lotería. Simplemente miren... Lanzó el periódico al centro de la mesa, para que sus compañeros pudieran apreciar la tapa, donde vieron a qué se refería Kanthos. Y sí, era como descubrir una mina de oro. Pero para Blondie y Dorcas, eso no significaba más que hacer el trabajo sucio por ellos, y engañar a una criatura inocente para traerla a sus bocas. '' Debra: Vaya -dijo, tomando el diario y mirando la portada, en la que aparecía la secundaria, con un enorme cráter en el medio y la puerta de entrada hecha añicos- tendremos que hacer una visita a Canterlot High. ¿No las emociona eso, chicas? Habrá muchachos de su edad. Stalker y Kanthos intercambiaron miradas de complicidad. Se reían ''para adentro ''porque sabían a lo que Debra se refería. Numbra permanecía impasible, concentrado en su cigarro. No hacía falta escudriñar en su mente para darse cuenta de que seguía pensando en su hermano. Stalker: Todo muy bonito, pero esa niña debe haberse desaparecido ya. De lo contrario, habría aparecido en todos los medios posibles. Debra: Ahora entiendo lo que vi. Sé quién es ''ella. Lo malo es que ha retornado a su mundo... pero podemos hacerla volver... -hablaba más para sí misma. Satlker: A ver, ¿entonces eso tiene que ver con el desmayo que tuviste hace un tiempo? Debra: No era un desmayo. Era una visión. Mira cómo son las cosas... Claro, el portal se debe haber abierto hace unas diez lunas, por lo menos... Kanthos: Y quedan veinte por esperar... Debra sonrió. No era una sonrisa de burla, sino de indulgencia por la ignorancia de su colega. Debra: No necesitamos esperar ninguna luna. No pienso esperar. Voy a abrir ese portal y traer la res al matadero. Numbra: El hechizo aún no está probado. No se abren portales interdimensionales como un gusano hace túneles en la tierra -Numbra salió de su letargo al captar un pensamiento de Debra. Kanthos: Pero podría funcionar. Numbra: Es muy arriesgado. Stalker: ¿Aún piensas en tu venganza? Si tu hermano está muerto... Debra: Caballeros -ella se levantó y abrió los brazos como si fuera a cerrar ua negociación- Vamos a pensarlo muy bien. Todo trabajo que se planee de la amnera más adecuada, tiene altas probabilidades de salir bien. Así que, Blondie y Dorcas, vayan a la cocina y preparen unos aditivos. Y para mañana, esténse listas temprano, que nos iremos de viaje. Blondie y Dorcas no opusieron resistencia. Se venía algo grande, y ellas no podrían eludir sus responsabilidades. Capítulo 1 En Equestria, Twilight y sus amigas se hallaban reunidas en el nuevo castillo. Habían sucedido tantas cosas con una rapidez tan abrumadora, que no podían creer todavía que todo eso hubiera pasado. Twilight se encontraba pensando en aquel mundo que había visitado hace unas diez lunas de forma inesperada. Pensaba en lo que sería de ese mundo, en cómo estarían sus amigas en él, y qué sería de la vida de Sunset Shimmer. No la odiaba, porque después de todo, había hecho lo que hizo impulsada por un deseo de poder. Twilight intentó ponerse en su lugar, pero ella no podía imaginárselo porque no sabía nada de aquello que la había convertido en princesa. Su único objetivo siempre había sido estudiar y sacar buenas calificaciones. Nunca se habría imaginado que alcanzaría un rango tan alto. Pero volviendo a Sunset, debía estar pasándolo complicado, pero Twilight confiaba en sus amigas humanas, en que ellas le ayudarían a tomar un buen camino. Aunque, bueno, muchos dicen que nadie cambia totalmente, que no puedes convertir el negro en blanco, y viceversa. En ese caso, Discord podría seguir haciendo de las suyas, pero al parecer valora la amistad de Fluttershy. Discord sería como un caso análogo al de Sunset, porque casi nadie tiene confianza plena en ellos, solo que Sunset está mucho más sola. También pensaba en Flash Sentry. El de este mundo podría no tener el mismo cariño que el del otro. Eso era algo en lo que ella pensaba más últimamente. ¿Qué sería de él? ¿La estaría esperando? ¿O habría decidido seguir con su vida, creyendo que no se volverían a ver? No podía saberlo. Afuera, cuando las ponis se disponían a irse cada una por su lado, Spike escupió una carta que no venía de Canterlot, sino del Imperio de Cristal. Twilight: ¿Una carta de Cadence? A ver... -abrió el pergamino con su magia -Es una invitación a la Feria del Corazón de Cristal de este año... ¿Ya pasó un año? Todas se emocionaron. Habían pasado grandes momento en aquel imperio, y recordaban claramente su primera experiencia. Rainbow Dash: ¡Eso será asombroso! Pinkie Pie: ¡Yupi! ¿Podré pedir un flugglehorn! Fluttershy: Oh, podremos ver de nuevo a esas criaturitas tan lindas... Rarity: ...y su brillo majestuoso! Spike también se sintió contento, pero a la vez atribulado. Estaba orgulloso de sí mismo, en cierta forma, porque había sido el salvador de ese imperio. O por lo menos el nexo, porque si Twilight no le hubiera dicho que el llevara el corazón, dejando de lado su propio ego y el ideal de "heroína", quién sabe qué habría sido de ellos. Spike había visto, por una fracción de minuto, la cara del rey. Era un tipo que venía a matar. Ese pensamiento le había dado muchas vueltas en la cabeza. El dragón se creía incapaz de tener esos pensamientos oscuros. Pero esos ojos....reflejaban no sólo maldad sino locura. Y desesperación. No era una deseperación común, eso le pareció a Spike. Sabía muy poco de expresiones faciales, pero daba la impresión de que había algo en el castillo que interesaba a Sombra más que el Corazón de Cristal. Lo había sentido cuando llegó con Twilight al fondo de la caverna que ella había abierto. Spike creía haber visto la silueta de otra puerta, pero no estaba seguro. thumb Quién sabe, quizá había un tesoro escondido bajo el castillo. Los dragones suelen tener más percepción sensitiva que los ponis. Spike tenía el suyo propio, y podía afirmar que había algo que Twilight se había salteado. En el mundo humano, Blondie, una chica de cabello rubio con un mechón rosa que le caía sobre la frente, y vestía ropa oscura, trataba de dormir un poco, cosa bastante difícil porque la camioneta se movía mucho. Estaba un poco preocupada, pero eso era normal. Era casi seguro que le tocaría estar sola, porque el objetivo estaba en una escuela secundaria, y sólo ella estaba en edad para ir. Dorcas ya era mayor, aunque no lo aparentaba. Dorcas tenía el cabello negro, cortado recto, que le llegaba hasta los hombros. No era tan mayor, pero sí era bastane joven cuando vino a este mundo, y fue capturada por el Círculo Negro. Desde que Blondie llegó al grupo, Dorcas y ella habían armado un lazo de empatía. Ambas estaban en la misma situación, ambas venían del mismo lugar. La cosa fue así: en Equestria, Blondie era una unicornio que vivía en Canterlot. Era muy estudiosa, lo mismo que Twilight. De hecho, de potrilla, había presenciado el momento en que Twilight había desatado su potencial. Era lo más increíble que había visto en su vida, y ese momento se fue para volver con una demostración que dejó a los evaluadores con la boca abierta. Estudiaba a la par de Twilight, y había intentado hacerse su amiga, porque pensaba que mejor que rival, podía ser una buena aliada. No pudo, sin embargo, lograr lo que quería. De modo que se volvió indiferente a la amistad. Ya de un poco mayor, no tenía a nadie más. Su madre había muerto hacia poco. Había escuchado el caso de una alumna especial de la princesa, que se había vuelto desagradable al no tener algo que ella esperaba, y que tiempo después había cruzado un espejo mágico, y que no se la había vuelto a ver. Blondie también ansiaba más, pero poco a poco se estaba cansando de Canterlot y del poco cerebro que tenían los ponis fuera de la academia. Deseaba algo distinto, y por eso, al escuchar la historia de esa alumna, decidió cruzar el mismo espejo, pues desde que había oído la historia una poderosa curiosidad la fue arrastrando a ese extraño artefacto mágico. No dudó, y como pudo, se escabulló hasta el espejo. El portal estaba a punto de cerrarse, y de hecho, se cerró en el mismo instante en que la punta de su cola traspasó el cristal. No recordaba a dónde había llegado, pero le parecía que el nombre de Canterlot High le sonaba conocido. El hecho era que tardó en acostumbrarse al nuevo mundo, a su nuevo formato físico, y a la traumática idea de que no había magia ''en ese mudno, porque ningún habitante era capaz de manifestarla. Blondie vagó de un lado a otro, hasta convertirse en una viajera, ya que de a poco fue asimilando el modo de vida de los humanos. Pero un dia, después de robar una billetera (se había convertido en una hábil ladrona) y usar el dinero para hacerse de un desayuno, salió de la cafetería hasta la plaza. Era un día muy gris, y ventoso. Había una mujer sentada en un banco. Tenía el cabello negro y vestía una especie de sobretodo rojo, como un gran saco color carmesí, que le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de las rodillas, y dejaba ver sus botas negras, de tacos anchos, que la hicieron ver mucho más alta cuando se paró y se dirigió hacia Blondie. Blondie presentía que algo andaba mal desde el principio. Sin embargo, la extraña mujer no le dio tiempo de hacer nada, porque le salió al encuentro y le dijo: -¡oH, Querida! ¡Hoy estás de suerte! -después de eso, Blondie no recordó nada más. Sólo que despertó en un lugar oscuro, maloliente, que le dolía todo el cuerpo, y que en la muñeca le habían puesto un extraño brazalete. Se imaginó que la habían atrapado esas bandas de humanos que capturan chicas jóvenes y las hacen prostituirse. Sabía que estaba mal, pero no entendía por qué. De todas maneras. lo que de verdad le tocaba era mucho peor que eso. Al instante, la levantaron como si pesara mucho menos, y ahí estaba la misma mujer. -¿Qué.. qué pasa? -Felicitaciones. Ahora eres parte de nuestra pequeña familia. -¿Qué van a hacerme? -La peor parte ya pasó. Y por suerte, no te ha dolido nada. Los mundanos gritan mucho, pero acaban muertos de todas formas. -¿Van a matarme? -preguntó Blondie presa de un terror incontenible. Nunca antes había deseado con tanta fuerza volver a Equestria. La verdad es que el viaje al mundo humano había sido una mierda. -Ay, no. Solamente los mundanos mueren. Nosotros somos compasivos con los de nuestra tierra madre. Tú eres especial. Ahora vete a descansar. La expresión "vete a descansar" era una metáfora, porque la llevaron arrastrando todo el tramo por un pasillo oscuro, hasta una habitación que olía un poco mejor que el exterior. Uno de los dos que la llevaba, un tipo alto, con un incipiente cabello rojo, por lo que Blondie pudo ver, la empujó hacia adentro y dijo: -Eh, Dorcas, acá tienes una compañera nueva. Instrúyela. Dicho esto, la puerta se cerró, y Blondie contempló a Dorcas, que tenía el velador encendido en la mesita de noche. -Ven. ¿Cómo te llamas? La amabilidad de Dorcas desconcertó a Blondie. -Sientate. Te explicaré. -Blondie obedeció, estaba exhausta -Verás, lo que ha sucedido esta noche no es muy simple de entender. Yo tuve las mismas inquietudes cuando pasé por esto, pero no había nadie que me explicara... -¿Qué son estos tipos? -Son un grupo, una cuadrilla, llamada el Círculo Negro. Ellos se alimentan del "resplandor" que tienen los humanos. El "resplandor" es como una especie de poder parapsicológico que poseen sólo algunos de ellos, principalmente de niños. No es precisamente magia, magia es lo que nosotras tuvimos. -¿Cómo que "tuvimos"? ¿Tú también vienes de Equestria? -Sí, por desgracia. Quizá en las mismas condiciones que tú, ya no sé. Lo cierto es que caí en las manos de Debra y sus secuaces. Debra es la cabeza del grupo, pero entre ellos se tratan con igualdad. -Pero, aún no entiendo. ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con mi magia? -Según cómo me lo explicó Debra, el día en que me quitaron la mía de la misma forma que te la quitaron a tí, es que cuando pasamos a este mundo, si somos unicornios, nuestra magia no desaparece, sino que queda encapsulada, porque no podemos evocarla con nuestro medio físico. Al parecer, ellos encontraron un método para extraerla de nuestro espíritu, y cuanto más desarrollada es la magia que alcanzaste siendo unicornio, más fuertes se vuelven. -¿Y qué hacen con nuestra magia, si...? -A eso voy. Mira, no sé cómo, sólo puedo decirte que estos tipos tienen un poder inimaginable. Yo sospecho que alguna vez pertenecieron a Equestria, que fueron ponis, pero que ahora no son ni ponis ni humanos, sino alguna especie de entes físicos que no sufren ninguna alteración con el paso del tiempo. Creo que ellos están desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no sé cuánto. -¿Y qué podemos hacer? -Obedecer, ser sumisas, y no intentar escapar. Te lo aseguro, es la peor alternativa posible. Te rastrean, ya sea con cualquiera de sus tres perros, ya sea a través de estos brazaletes -levantó su muñeca derecha, donde aparecía la misma pulsera que tenía Blondie -Lo más terrible es que te pillen en plena fuga. -dicho esto, Dorcas le enseño las cicatrices en sus piernas, brazos, y en la espalda. -¿Lo entiendes? Blondie asintió con la cabeza. Se echó a dormir en la otra cama que había en el cuarto, y se quedó en silencio toda la noche sin poder dormir. '''Capítulo 2' Las mane six viajaban en tren hasta el Imperio de Cristal. Como era de noche, varias dormían. Incluso Spike. Twilight lo había convencido de que era lo mejor que podía hacer para librarse de la mala vibra que le cosquilleaba el cuello. En cambio, la que seguía despierta era la propia Twilight. Seguía pensando en Canterlot High, y fantaseando con la idea de volver a darse un paseo por allí. Si tan sólo el portal se abriera por la voluntad de alguien, sería mucho más fácil, pero también peligroso para el equilibrio entre esos dos mundos. Lo único que deseaba era que los astros se movieran más rápido... Cuando amaneció, las ponis desembarcaban en la estación de trenes del Imperio de Cristal. Habían despertado cuando la locomotora se detuvo en el andén. Todas bajaron , y Spike cargaba las maletas. Ahora, por lo menos tenía algo más en qué pensar. Cadence y Shining Armor las recibieron en la entrada del castillo, Twilight y Cadence efectuaron su saludo común, después Twilight saludó a su hermano, y por último, tímidamente, a Flash, que estaba a cierta distancia de ellos. -Ha pasado mucho desde la primera vez que vine aquí -suspiró Twilight -A veces me siento tan conectada a este lugar como a Ponyville. -Siempre serás bienvenida aquí, Twili -dijo Shining Armor -Sobre todo tú, Spike. Sabes que aquí todos te consideran un héroe. -Sí, pero no podría haberlo hecho sin Twilight la primera vez, no fue puramente un impulso mío... -Spike bajó los ojos. -¿Qué sucede? ¿Algo está mal? -No es que... -quiso decir Spike, pero no tenía suficiente valor para decirlo, de modo que Twilight lo ayudó: -No sucede nada... -No, sí que sucede. En realidad, no sé si es por esto de haber salvado el imperio, que siento como una mala espina. Creo que los dragones podemos sentir cosas más profundas, no sé... es que, cuando recuerdo la mirada del rey Sombra, todo parece irreal. No sé qué podrán decir las princesas, cuando se enfrentaron con él, pero todavía no me queda claro lo de... es que, si lo miras desde un lado, la magia del corazón lo desintegró.... -¿Y cuál es el problema, Spiky-wiky? ese tipo malo ya está muerto -dijo Rarity con dulzura, como si le hablara a un potrillo. -Es cierto, Spike, no tienes que preocuparte por él. Los muertos ya no son un problema. -''dijo Applejack. -No, ustedes no entienden. Yo estuve cara a cara con él, y no me parece que esté realmente muerto. Es como dice un dicho que leí una vez: ''yerba mala nunca muere. Tal vez no esté en forma física, pero su espíritu debe estar dando vueltas por ahí. Es como una sombra: no la ves cuando oscurece, pero está presente. Además, el rey Sombra no pudo haber hecho desaparecer el imperio mientras estaba luchando con las princesas. Desde que estuve con Twilight en esa caverna, presentí en mis escamas que nos estábamos olvidando de algo. No sé, tal vez sea sólo una influencia negativa... -Está bien, Spike -dijo Twilight -Ahora sólo tienes que relajarte. -Ya sé. No me creen, ¿verdad? -Oh, sí claro, que te creemos, Spike, sólo danos tiempo para entender -dijo Applejack. -Es lo que digo, no hay de qué preocuparse. El imperio está a salvo -dijo Rainbow Dash. -Además, no es hora de preocuparse, es hora de ¡festejar! -dijo Pinkie Pie dando saltos con su inconfundible alegría. -Vamos, Spike, anímate. Confío en tus instintos, pero a veces no debes prestar tanta atención a una cosa simple y banal... te lo digo por experiencia propia -dijo Twilight, con un casco en el pecho. -Sí, tú sabrás de esas cosas....-dijo Rainbow Dash con tono burlón. Cuando sonó el timbre del recreo, Sunset Shimmer salió al patio y se sentó en el banco más alejado. Las cosas no habían ido muy bien últimamente. Todos la miraban con desprecio, oía sus susurros de desaprobación, y casi siempre sentía ganas de desaparecer. Pensaba que si no se le hubiera ocurrido robarle la corona a Twilight desde el principio, nada habría sucedido, y la escuela seguiría estando en sus manos. Había caído bajo, ahora era una más del montón, en el último estrato. Las únicas que llegaban a animarla un poco eran las amigas que había reunido Twilight. Pero ellas no podían hacer que los demás la comprendieran, de modo que eran las únicas cinco que le brindaban un lugar en su círculo. -Desearía poder hacer algo... no es fácil vivir de esta forma. Quizá... si el portal se volviera abrir, regresaría a Equestria. Allá nadie me conoce más que Twilight y sus amigas de ese mundo, además de la princesa Celestia. Tal vez me den una nueva oportunidad... Y para dentro de sí, cantaba: Escuchen mientras leen: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZMvkunOnkAM The sun is sleeping quietly Once upon a century Wistful oceans calm and red Ardent caresses laid to rest For my dreams I hold my life For wishes I behold my night The truth at the end of time Losing faith makes a crime I wish for this night-time to last for a lifetime The darkness around me Shores of a solar sea Oh how I wish to go down with the sun Sleeping Weeping With you Sorrow has a human heart From my god it will depart I'd sail before a thousand moons Never finding where to go Two hundred twenty-two days of light Will be desired by a night A moment for the poet's play Until there's nothing left to say I wish for this night-time... A pesar de que el sol brillaba en el patio de Canterlot High, Sunset se sentía abrumada por la oscuridad. Por un lado, deseaba vengarse, y sentía rencor hacia Twilight por haberle impedido cumplir su objetivo. Por otro lado, una parte de ella insistía en que ya no más, que eso sólo serviría para empeorar las cosas. Cuando los demás te pierden el temor, es muy difícil ganarte su confianza. Lo mas triste era que no tenía a nadie con quien sentir empatía, alguien que halla querido lo mismo que ella y haya pasado por lo mismo que ella. -¡Hey, Sunset! -la voz de Pinkie Pie la sobresaltó. ¿Cómo podía, cómo podía Pinkie Pie estar siempre tan alegre? ¿Cuál era su secreto? Rarity, Rainbow, Applejack y Fluttershy la acompañaban. Parecía que iban a preguntarle algo, se las veía tímidas y un poco recatadas. -Veníamos a preguntarte si te interesaría participar con nosotros en el concurso de bandas que se hará en la escuela. ¡Será muy divertido! -No sé si les conviene tenerme en su banda -dijo Sunset con tristeza- Aquí todos me odian, y ustedes son las únicas que por lo menos son amables conmigo. Además, no sé tocar ningún instrumento, ni tampoco canto muy bien. -Pero ayudarnos podría hacerlos cambiar de parecer..-dijo Fluttershy. -Tal vez si haces buenas obras, y eres generosa y honesta, a lo mejor puedas reivindicarte -dijo Rarity. -No pueden estar enojados contigo por siempre -dijo Applejack. -¡Oh, vamos! -masculló Sunset- Ustedes intentan integrarme sólo porque Twilight se los pidió. Admiro su esfuerzo, pero esto puede tomar mucho tiempo, y no quisiera que las desprecien a ustedes por estar conmigo. Me gustaría ser como Twilight... ella siempre lo tiene todo tan fácil... Además, nadie sabe lo que siento. Nadie comprende, y yo entiendo que no comprendan, porque si alguna de ustedes se hubiera convertido en un demonio con un gran sed de poder que fue derrotado, y ahora anda entre nosotros como si nada, lo estaría pasando igual. Ya no tengo el corazón tan frío... -Oye, no te martirices -dijo Rainbow- Todos tenemos nuestros defectos. Lo importante es saber superarlo, porque quién sabe, quizá pueda pasar algo que cambie el rumbo de las cosas. -Además, no se puede estar siempre tan triste -dijo Pinkie -Ven a tomar unas malteadas con nosotras en la cafetería después de clases, ¡mi hermana Maud Pie vendrá! Sunset suspiró. -Está bien. Antes de volver a clases, vio un cartel donde se señalaban los cumpleaños de los alumnos. Vio que en la fecha del día siguiente aparecía Snips, y pensó que tal vez podría traerle un obsequio para mañana. Tal vez lo que había dicho Rarity podía funcionar. Capítulo 3 En el mundo humano, en una propiedad alquilada lejos de Canterlot High, se encontraba el Círculo reunido en el living, después de un largo viaje, y Blondie en un costado, sentada en un banquito de madera. Estaba tentada de la risa al ver a Stalker haciendo flexiones para ablandar los músculos endurecidos tras diez horas de viaje. -AH ¡¡CARAJO!!! -gritó Stalker, en uno de esos ejercicios de flexión que a veces le producían horrendos calambres. Se frotaba la pierna, mientras seguía mascullando y maldiciendo. -Déjate de chillar como señorita. Hasta Blondie chilla menos que tú. -replicó Kanthos- ¿Eres macho o marica? ¡Déjate de mariqueras, joder! -Ven que te pateo una pierna, y vamos a ver quién es el macho. Si te dieran calambres como los que a mí me dan, estaría implorando por analgésicos. Deberías mover más el culo, batatón. -Y tú deberías usar más el cerebro, cabeza de nuez. Blondie simuló un estornudo, para evitar reírse. A veces estos dos parecían niños de seis años, por la forma en que se peleaban. -¡Se calman! -gritó Debra- Ambos son unos maricas y punto. Déjense de perturbar la calma. ¿Por qué no siguen el ejemplo de Numbra? Él nunca molesta a nadie. -Nunca molesta a nadie porque es como una roca -contestó Kanthos -No hay aparato humano, por más tecnológico que sea, para determinar qué mierda siente. -A mí no me metan,-dijo Numbra, reclinado en un sillón, leyendo un libraco antiguo que seguramente se trataba de ocultismo y cosas de magia negra -Cada uno tiene su forma de ser. -Ah, sí, porque parece que Stalker tiene hormigas en el trasero. Es inquieto como los niños malcriados de los mundanos, la única diferencia es que tiene un poco más de sesos. -dijo Kanthos. -Té seguramente eres pariente de los guanacos, porque andas echando gargajos en una tinaja todo el día, nada más que los guanacos lo hacen para defenderse, y tú, no sé ni quiero saberlo. -replicó Stalker. -Son los adenoides, ¿o es que nunca se te atraca un catarro a tí, Lady Dee? -Kanthos se echó a reír. -He tenido tos y gripe, pero es asqueroso ponerlo demasiado de manifiesto. Yo me estreso mucho, y te juro que si tuviera mi alas haría llover más seguido. -Stalker se sentó e hizo sonar el cuello -¡Rubia, tus manos aquí! -así llamaba a Blondie para que le hiciera masajes en los hombros. Blondie soltó un bufido. Por dentro se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo con estos dos payasos, sólo que era un poco peligroso demostrarlo. Detestaba esa forma en la que hablaban, pero ya se había acostumbrado. Lo peor no era el olor a falta de agua que tenía el cabello de Stalker, sino el tufo tóxico que despedía la mezcla de transpiración y desodorante barato que usaba. Las moscas no se le acercaban. Y debía respirar ese olor hasta que al cabrón se le desanudaban los músculos. Muchas veces, se le ocurría hacerle maldades, pero maldades pequeñas, porque después las pagaba caro. Una vez le había pegado un chicle, muy disimuladamente, y había sido todo un show cuando fue Kanthos quien lo notó, y se lo arrancó del pelo así como venía. Gritó como un animal que estuvieran degollando vivo. Stalker siempre le hacía bromas a Blondie, y esa era la única manera de desquitarse. -Nada de chicles ni porquerías en el pelo, ¿eh? -dijo Stalker -porque te quitaré el tuyo desde la raíz, y lo venderé al primer idiota que aparezca. -Hey, majo, ¿no era en la pierna el calambre? -¿Y qué tiene que ver el culo con las pestañas? El calambre ya es historia. Estoy todo anudado. -Estás hecho un viejo senil. Te falta que te den artritis y reumatismo, y tomar pastillas y andar con bastón, y estás listo. -Anda a cagar... -le respondió Stalker. Kanthosse se enderezó en el sillón y llamó: -¡Dorcas! ¡DOOOOOOOORCAS! Dorcas apareció por la puerta de la cocina. -Sí, general -contestó, haciendo una voz grave y masculina. -Jaja, sí, muy chistoso. ¿Hay buseca para hoy? Si falta algo, ve al mercado.... Y si no quieres hacerla, la haré yo mismo. -Si va a ser como la otra vez, ni se te ocurra -amenazó Debra -Cocinas peor que Stalker. Deja a Dorcas hacer su trabajo. -¡HEY! ¡Yo no cocino feo! No es mi culpa que no sepa manejar el horno. Es una lástima, porque ese pan con chicahrron iba a quedar para chuparse los dedos. La buseca es buena, y todo eso, pero no quiero que se me incendie el estómago de acidez... -...además de que la buseca hace mover las tripas. No quiero que se desate una guerra atómica por culpa de esos porotos.-dijo Debra. -A ti te hace eructar, por eso no te gusta -dijo Stalker con una sonrisa burlona. -Yo prefiero algo fresco. -¿Como esos champiñones que no te dejaron salir del baño por todo un día? -preguntó Kanthos -Preferiría unos sánguches. -Mejor que Dorcas decida. Ella sabe lo que nos gusta -dijo Numbra. Debra consideró que esa era una buena opción, y envió a Dorcas a que se encargara de la cocina. "No tengo hijos, pensó, pero parece como si los tuviera". -Caballeros, es hora de debatir sobre algo más importante que los calambres, la buseca y la imbecilidad. Blondie, puedes retirarte. Y ve a lavarte las manos, por favor. Era la mejor orden que Debra le había dado a Blondie. Ya empezaba a marearse por el olor a chivo. En el Imperio de Cristal... El sol brillaba en el cielo, haciendo refulgir todo el imperio. La feria se estaba desarrollando de lo más bien, todas las actividades se llevaban a cabo de lo más bien, lo que ponía felices tanto a los ponis de cristal como a las mane six. Pinkie Pie estaba vestida de payaso y brincaba sobre una pelota tocando un fluggelhorn. Lo bueno, comentaban las ponis, de la feria de este año, era que no había nadie intentando entrar al reino y ninguna se veía en la obligación de tener que esconder la verdad a los ponis de cristal... Spike contemplaba la estatua que había hecho en su honor, recordando con bastante verguenza el penoso espectáculo que había montado en los Juegos de Equestria. No tenía que preocuparse ahora por eso. Cuando el dragoncito se puso a mirar hacia el horizonte, una ráfaga de frío lo envolvió. Ya había sentido eso otras veces, era como un presentimiento, como una certeza de que sucedería algo malo. En sus sueños, recordaba que alguien le había dicho que la vida es un compendio de cosas malas y buenas, y cosas que no podemos explicar, que a veces nuestra vida se cruza con la de otros. La extraña figura de sus sueños le había dicho, con una voz gutural, áspera y profunda, que la mayoría de las veces, cuestiones como los conflictos de poder, no son enfrentamientos entre bien y mal, sino conflictos de intereses. Spike no entendía, hasta ahora, qué significaba eso. Tampoco sabía qué o quién le había hablado en ese sueño. Al mirar al horizonte se acordaba de la amenaza que había venido desde lo más frío del polo norte. Y entonces, en su mente volvieron a emerger las palabras de ese extraño ser que le hablaba desde el mundo onírico: "No está muerto lo que yace eternamente... no se disipa la magia que pertenece a un ser físico..." Cadence: Spike, ¿por qué tan pensativo? Spike: ¿Ah? Twilight: Ven, vamos a almorzar algo. Al levantar la vista, Spike vio a las mane 6 con Cadence y Shining Armor. El día iba cayendo, y ante el abrazo desprevenido que le dio Pinkie Pie, que podía sentir cuando sus amigos estaban tristes, se sintió mejor. Twilight echó una mirada al horizonte, curiosa por saber qué había allí que había distraído tanto a Spike. Creyó ver algo oscuro a los lejos, entre las sombras de las montañas, pero de seguro no era nada importante. Sin embargo, un poco más lejos de allí, sobre una cumbre, le pareció ver una figura blanca, pero tampoco le interesó. Seguro era un cúmulo de nieve. Sobre una de las montañas, Arkhaneim creyó, por una milésima de segundo, que la joven princesa lo había visto. Pero la vio darse la vuelta y seguir a sus amigas. La vieja cabra blanca, que conocía la historia del Imperio de Cristal mejor que estas dos pequeñas princesas (Cadence y Twilight), había estado observando todo desde el principio. Porque él había liberado a las sombras, y debía cumplirse lo establecido. Era hora de atender nuevos negocios. Al otro día, en la escuela, Sunset Shimer vio la oportunidad de mostrarle a alguien su lado bueno, sin que la prejuzgara. Había una chica nueva en la clase: rubia, de ojos verdes, con unos vaqueros negros, una blusa roja y un chaleco negro, y unos borceguíes de cuero oscuro. Llevaba en la muñeca un brazalete un poco extraño, pero quese veía cool. Blondie: Me... me llamo Blondie -dijo tímidamente. No había otro banco vacío, más que los que había a los costados de Sunset. Blondie se acercó, y se sentó a la izquierda. Nadie dijo nada, pero en el salón se oyó uno que otro murmullo. Dr. Hooves: Bueno, alumnos, hoy repasaremos algunos temas de las clases anteriores, así nuestra nueva compañera va entrando en clima. Durante la clase, Sunset se mostró de lo más amable, sin parecer falsa. Notó que Blondie era muy reservada, pero atendía a sus muestras de amabilidad. Sunset: ¿No tienes lápiz? Blondie: No.. Sunset: Toma - Sunset le pasó el lápiz. Blondie: Gracias... Quizá era pronto para sacar conclusiones, pero a Sunset le parecía que esa chica guardaba muchos secretos. O a lo mejor, era la timidez que cualquiera tiene al entrar en una clase nueva. "He visto ese brazalete en algún lado" pensaba el profesor Hooves. Le llamaba la atención el ornamento del brazalete de la nueva chica, porque no se parecía a ninguno que estuviera de moda, siquiera que pudiera parecerle cool a una adolescente. Además, el solo hecho de contemplar la piedra que lucía, le producía cierto temor, como si se relacionara a algo oscuro. Quizá era una casualidad, pero recordaba su aventurilla de hace un tiempo... que casi le cuesta la vida. Había cosas que eran demasiado difíciles de superar. Categoría:Fan-Fics